fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cledwyn Residence/Living Room/1
Roleplay Dakota and Elenore {{DakotaWB|text = Dakota was looking on his Imparter, trying to contact Aura that he had some of his books ready for her to see. But he wouldn't admit to anyone else who he was trying to contact, though. He waited, and when she still didn't respond, he thought she was busy and looked up to see his mother striding into the room. This couldn't be good. "H-hi Mom."} Elenore Cledwyn: "You're brother told me of your...……..plans" she leveled her gaze at her shaking son."And I wanted to say that,I do approve.But tell me,why?"{{DakotaWB|text = He let out a breath. One parent approved, that was good. "Well, humans amaze me. I want to see how their technology works--I think we could use some of their mechanics in our lifestyle. I want to make a new version of the Imparter using some of their technology, but to understand their technology, I have to see it. First-hand."} Elenore Cledwyn: She smiled at her relieved son."That is some big dreams.And I have no doubt that you will achieve them.The problem is,well your father.You know how he's been since...……………"She let the sentence trail off.She missed her daughter terribly.{{DakotaWB|text = "I know, it hurt us all. She was my twin, I really miss her," Dakota said. "I know Dad won't let me go, and I'm not sure what to do. I wasn't going to Foxfire this year anyway. I might as well make something out of this year."} Elenore Cledwyn: She chewed her lip.She had an idea,a horrible one,but still an idea."What if" she whispered "You dont tell him and leave by yourself" she said the last part in a rush."I can cover for you.Somehow.I dont want you to not achieve your dreams"{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota looked up, sliding his Imparter in his pocket. "Really? Y-yeah, that'd be hecka great!" Dakota said. "I won't be gone too long--just a few nights at a time." He got up and rushed over to give his mother a tight hug. "Oh, you're the best mom ever."} Elenore Cledwyn: She smiled ay her son."Anytime.Just promise me you'll be carefull.And make sure to say good-bye." She steeled her expression."And you should start packing.I believe your father will be out of the house the day after tommorow.Is that too early?"{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota pulled out of the hug. "I don't think so. I'm a quick packer. I already have some of my things gathered anyway." Dakota smiled. "Thanks again. I'll keep you updated."} Elenore: "You better" she said in a teasing tone."And where EXACTLY in the human world do you want to go.Im sure I can get my hands on your father's blue pathfinder.She looked at her hands.She was going to steal and lie to her husband.But your doing it for your son.{{DakotaWB|text = He realized what she would have to do to allow him to do this. "If he finds out, I'm taking the blame. The last thing this family needs is you two getting in a big fight." Dakota thought for a moment. "I hear they have the most advanced technology in America, but that's just rumors. I'm thinking of going to somewhere near a software manufacturing company."} Elenore Cledwyn: "No,you are NOT taking the blame.Fights happen.We can get over them.I believe there are some software places in...…………." It had been ages since her last human study at Foxfire. "California" she finished.She smiled sadly at her son."Your father will be mad.But I can make him see reason.Even if he says to never do this,we will.I promise"{{DakotaWB|text = Dakota knew Father would not let him do this without picking a fight with someone. He just didn't want it to ruin Mom and his relationship. The family was holding on by a string as it was, but if they divorced or something...all chaos would break loose. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best." Dakota hugged her again, and then pulled away, and ran down the hall. "Bye! Gotta pack!"} Category:Archived Roleplay